


Longing

by StupidityNowOffersWisdom



Category: Ayakashi: Ghost Guild
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-02
Updated: 2013-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-20 09:43:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2424101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StupidityNowOffersWisdom/pseuds/StupidityNowOffersWisdom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She kept coming back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Longing

Her touch is of an angel's, and you long for it.

You long for her light to cleanse your darkness – you lust for it, for her – her everything.

You desire her.

And she breaks you.

She hits exactly where your soft spots are and you know – every second she stands in your presence your self-control slips a little more.

And so you build a wall between the both of you. Turn her off. Make her go away.

But it never did work, did it? She kept coming back.

Back to you, back to the very being that craved for her.


End file.
